


El intruso de mi vida

by RxLzCm



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Español | Spanish, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Growth, M/M, Moving In Together, Moving Out, Romance, RxLzCm One Shots, Tsundere Yuri Plisetsky, date
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RxLzCm/pseuds/RxLzCm
Summary: Impuntualidad no estaba en su vocabulario, hasta que su estúpido vecino lo hace llegar tarde a una cita importante, una cita que cambiará su vida y su forma de ver a ese pretencioso y molesto canadiense que no hace más que molestarlo.





	El intruso de mi vida

**Author's Note:**

> Cambio en las edades:  
> Yuri 19 años  
> JJ 23 años

Era tarde, debía haber salido a las 5:15 para llegar a tiempo, pero no, se le había ocurrido aceptar el tonto reto del vecino y comprobarle de que él podría ordenar una pizza y llevarla a pie a casa antes de que el servicio a domicilio llegara, era un reto estúpido y lo había retrasado mucho tiempo pero al menos estaba feliz por haberle demostrado a su estúpido vecino que retarlo no era nada bueno.

— ¡Tsch! Es demasiado tarde, Yuri Plisetsky nunca llega tarde, ¡maldición! — chistaba mientras buscaba un abrigo azul que combinaba con su sudadero de animal print favorito, no lo encontraba por ningún lado y recordaba haberlo empacado hacía un mes, cuando regresó de Rusia. —Ese idiota me matará, es demasiado tarde.

Habían acordado encontrarse a las 5:30 en la NC Tower que quedaba a mitad de camino de ambos pues el otro tenía planeada una noche especial con Yuri y él lo estaba arruinando todo con su tardanza.

Al llegar a la gran torre no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nostálgico al ver la gran estructura que tenía enfrente pues le recordaba a la Torre Ostankino, aunque claro, la NC Tower era mucho más alta que la de Moscú.  
Vio a los alrededores esperando encontrarlo pero no lo veía por ningún lado, eran las 5:58 y era claro que había llegado tarde y que su excusa sonaría demasiado ridícula pero era la verdad y esperaba que el canadiense lo entendiera, o al menos no se molestara tanto por su tardanza.

—Tardaste mucho, gatito— escuchó decir de forma burlona. Yuri dirigió la mirada y vio de dónde provenía esa voz.

— ¡Jódete JJ! No me digas así. — gruñó al ver al alto canadiense sonriendo de forma pícara.

JJ siempre lucía bien, no por nada tenía su propia marca de ropa, así que esa noche no era la excepción pues llevaba un abrigo rojo carmesí a juego con unos pantalones y una camisa oscura y un par de botas JJ Stylish edición limitada. 

—Vamos gatito, me haces esperar mucho tiempo y aun así te comportas grosero conmigo, ¿qué hice para merecer esto? —respondió el mayor.

—Deja el drama, idiota, no te hice esperar tanto como lo haces parecer—el rubio estaba intentando no enojarse en demasía, sabía que JJ tenía razón, quizás habían sido sólo unos minutos pero él no solía llegar tarde a sus compromisos y el canadiense lo sabía —, y deja de llamarme gatito.

El mayor se acercó lentamente sin apartar la vista del rubio, este al sentir su mirada se sonrojó y quiso apartarla viendo hacia otro lado, pero este le tomó el rostro.

— Al menos salúdame…— dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla —… gatito— continuó al separarse.

—Que no me dig…  
JJ lo interrumpió al darle un suave beso en los labios, beso que se hizo más profundo luego de que el rubio no se resistiera más. Estar con JJ podía ser un dolor de cabeza en muchas ocasiones pero Yuri admitía que siempre sabía cómo quitarle lo malhumorado, aunque si estaba enojado era porque JJ siempre lo provocaba.

—JJ…— dijo el menor más tranquilo terminando con el beso —… lamento llegar tarde, pero todo fue culpa de mi estúpido vecino— se excusó.

—Calla, gatito, lo importante es que ya estás aquí— respondió el mayor abrazándolo—, y, ¿sabes qué es lo mejor?— continuó mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos del ruso.

— ¿Qué?— cuestionó mientras se empezaba a relajar en el pecho del mayor, le gustaba estar en esa posición, lo hacía sentirse querido y protegido.

—Lo mejor es que ahora estás con el rey— apretó al ruso, dándole un beso en la coronilla.

—JJ, es oficial, sigues siendo un idiota— dijo empujándolo —, aunque sabes, sí eres el rey.

—Lo sé— el mayor sonreía —, lo soy para ti.

—Sí, claro— resopló el rubio sonriendo —, el rey de los idiotas.

—No esperaba menos de ti, gatito— dijo con una enorme carcajada ante la respuesta burlona del ruso —, así demuestras que me amas.

—Estúpido JJ, deja de decir tonterías y dime, ¿a dónde iremos? —el rubio estaba avergonzado y esa fue la única forma que tuvo para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, no quería quedar como un estúpido cursi frente al idiota de JJ.

—Tendríamos que haber ido allí— dijo señalando la torre a su espalda.

— ¿Allí?— respondió incrédulo.

—Tenía una reservación a para las 6pm., pero cierto gatito hizo que la perdiéramos, y sólo esperan 15 minutos, y si te das cuenta— dijo mientras veía su reloj —, son exactamente las 6:22, así que la hemos perdido.

— ¡Tsch!— gruñó molesto, pero no por JJ sino por él, había sido su culpa perder esa reservación y aún más, haber arruinado los planes del canadiense. —Lo siento— se disculpó derrotado ante la declaración anterior del mayor —, esto es mi culpa.

—Lo es— admitió el canadiense —, pero eso sólo me deja una segunda opción— continuó mientras veía de nuevo la hora. —Yuri, ¿damos un paseo?

JJ podía ser un idiota, pero al menos era un idiota con estilo y era más que seguro que siempre tendría un plan de respaldo así que Yuri aceptó dar un paseo por los alrededores de la NC Tower mientras charlaban sobre lo que habían hecho esa última semana sin verse. Era un poco obvio que Yuri estaba de “vacaciones” en Canadá por JJ, pero no lo quería admitir por completo, se había justificado diciendo que había ido a varias sesiones fotográficas de una marca de zapatos por un tiempo, pues en temporada baja aprovechaba su tiempo para entrenar pero esta vez la marca de zapatos le había hecho una oferta para cuando empezara de nuevo la temporada de patinaje.

—JJ, ya hemos caminado mucho, ¿no te parece?  
—Oh, tienes razón, además— dijo viendo de nuevo su reloj —, ya es tarde. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco, sí—. Admitió el menor.

—Bueno— dijo analizando la situación y viendo al vacío —, no tenemos nada cerca y por la hora, creo que nuestra única opción es esto.

El tiempo se había pasado muy rápido y JJ no había considerado una segunda opción en caso de que el gatito llegara tarde a su cita, confiaba en que sería puntual pero como cosa rara, el joven ruso le había fallado así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue dar un maravilloso paseo, ¿a quién le haría mal uno?

—Así que esta es tu opción de respaldo— dijo el ruso al ver el lugar. Debía admitir que era un centro comercial enorme, pero no creía que fuera lo suficientemente “romántico” para la ocasión. El Toronto Eaton Centre tenía de todo, así que podía ser una buena opción, pero no en esa ocasión.

—Sí, es lo que ganaste por llegar tarde, gatito— respondió guiñándole un ojo.

—Oye, pero el área de restaurantes está por allá— dijo mientras JJ lo encaminaba.

—Pero no cenaremos aquí— respondió divertido.

Cruzaron el centro comercial y caminaron otro par de cuadras; cuando llegaron al restaurante, JJ habló con el hostess quien le indicó y los llevó a la mesa que había reservado.

—Eres un mentiroso, JJ— dijo el rubio al ver que el mayor tenía una reservación en aquél restaurante.

—No mentía, Yuri— respondió tranquilamente —, no es el 360 Restaurant pero te aseguro que el Scaramouche no te decepcionará, además que tienes una vista increíble— dijo dándole una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, aunque ya es un poco tarde se ve toda la ciudad— dijo sin dejar de ver por la ventana la maravillosa vista de Toronto que tenía frente a él.

—No la ciudad— contestó burlón, JJ —, hablo de mí— dijo sonriendo ampliamente al ver la expresión molesta del joven ruso al que tanto le gustaba molestar.

—Idiota— dijo riendo. JJ era estúpido pero a veces ser estúpido lo hacía gracioso.

Ordenaron algo ligero, pues ya era tarde, comieron tranquilos bebieron un poco de vino y luego JJ ordenó un postre.

—Te gusta el chocolate, ¿no?— dijo luego de entregarle la carta al mesero.

—Sí, me gusta. — admitió el ruso. No sabía en qué momento JJ había recordado todo lo que le gustaba o lo que le desagradaba.

—Bien, Yuri— dijo mientras esperaban.

— ¿Yuri? Al fin aprendiste que mi nombre no es “gatito” — dijo el rubio muy sonriente.

—Perdóname por eso, gatito, no volverá a pasar— dijo carcajeándose.

—Tonto, JJ— respondió el menor un poco molesto por darle motivos al canadiense para seguirlo molestando.

—Ok, me calmo— dijo mientras se ponía serio de nuevo, estaba nervioso mientras jugaba con su copa —Yuri, llevamos casi un año saliendo, unos pocos meses desde que frecuentamos más— soltó mientras veía su copa de agua —meses en los que estás yendo y viniendo de Rusia por lo de la marca y meses en los que no he podido dejar de pensar en esto, así que…— pausó mientras el mesero dejaba el postre sobre la mesa.

—Así que, ¿qué? — inquirió el ruso luego de la interrupción del mesero. —Vamos JJ, así que, ¿qué? 

—… Así que, ¿por qué no comemos el postre antes de que se eche a perder?— era notable el nerviosismo en el canadiense.

—Estúpido JJ, deja de jugar conmigo— dijo el menor mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesto a retirarse del lugar.

—No, Yuri— dijo tomándole el brazo para evitar que se fuera—, por favor, siéntate. — Suplicó.

Yuri tomó asiento de nuevo y se dispuso a escucharlo, esta vez quería que el canadiense fuera directo al grano o se iría de inmediato.

—Yuri, yo…— se detuvo dubitativo —Yuri, sé que puedo ser un idiota, egocéntrico y a veces soy muy tonto pero quisiera saber… si tú…

JJ se congeló por un momento, no sabía si era el miedo o los nervios los que hicieron que se detuviera o era la dura mirada que sentía sobre todo su ser; sería difícil decirlo pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo y debía sacarlo.

—JJ, termina lo que empezaste, ¡maldición! — riñó el rubio. A pesar de su edad, no dejaba de ser un niño malcriado y enojón al que la paciencia le faltaba en casi todas las ocasiones.

—Yuri, ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo? — atinó a decir mientras se atrevía a levantar la vista de su copa y observar por fin aquellos ojos verde jade que tanto le gustaban.

El menor calló. Los minutos pasaban y Yuri no decía nada, JJ pensó que había cometido un error al haber hecho esa pregunta pero no podía aguantarlo más, no podía dejar de pensar en aquello desde que supo que el ruso haría esas visitas tan frecuentes a Canadá y que los últimos dos meses las sesiones fotográficas serían en Toronto y no en Ottawa, eso lo había emocionado pues sus posibilidades de estar con él se incrementaban.

—Yuri, entiendo si no quieres aceptar, fue una pregunta estúpida— dijo JJ un poco decepcionado —, sé que no eres suficientemente digno para vivir con un rey— concluyó, intentando que todo pareciera un juego, como solía hacer para aligerar el ambiente.

—Estúpido JJ— fue lo único que el rubio dijo.

El canadiense pagó la cuenta y se dispusieron a salir, así que tomó el abrigo azul del menor y se lo puso, luego tomó su bufanda negra y su abrigo rojo carmesí para salir del restaurante. No podía creer que la noche terminara así; no había empezado tan bien como esperaba pero tenía la esperanza de que al menos terminara mejor de lo planeado y agradecía infinitamente el que su madre le dijera que tuviera un plan de respaldo.  
—Yuri, te acompañaré a casa— dijo alzando la mano para llamar a un taxi.

—Sí— susurró el rubio.

—Muy bien, sólo dime, ¿sigues en el mismo departamento de la otra vez?

—Sí— susurró de nuevo el menor. 

JJ se sorprendió al sentir que el rubio le tomaba la mano, es cierto que a veces lo hacían pero era él quien tomaba la iniciativa, así que no hizo más que voltear a verlo sorprendido.

—Sí— dijo en voz alta el ruso, mientras el mayor lo veía entre confuso y sorprendido —, me gustaría.

— ¿Gatito?

Eso era todo, no necesitaba más para sentir que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo y ante aquella tardía respuesta, el canadiense no hizo más que abrazarlo y besarlo sin importarle que las personas alrededor los vieran, estaba feliz, estaba muy feliz.

—Tonto JJ, que no me digas gatito— respondió por fin, sin dejar de abrazar al mayor.

No era tan tarde, a pesar de todo, así que al ver que la ciudad seguía despierta decidieron dar un paseo nocturno, el mayor no pudo más y abrazó al ruso por los hombros y el menor accedió pasando un brazo por su espalda y para caminar juntos, lo más cerca posible el uno del otro.

— ¿Qué haces?— Yuri preguntó extrañado, al ver que JJ sacaba sus lentes de sol y se los ponía. —JJ, no seas idiota, ¿por qué mierdas usas lentes de sol si es de noche?

—Porque es el JJ Style, y nada ni nadie me hará sentir mal cuando mi gatito aceptó vivir conmigo— dijo sonriente sin dejar de verlo.

Yuri se sonrojó y vio que había una tienda abierta, así que entró para buscar algo. Al salir, JJ lo vio incrédulo.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó el canadiense mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo.

— ¿Acaso no ves?— respondió con otra pregunta ante la incredulidad del mayor mientras se ponía su reciente compra, unos lentes de sol parecidos a los del mayor—, el JJ Style ahora tendrá que acostumbrarse a mí. 

Caminaron otro rato, el contacto les gustaba y aunque Yuri no quisiera aceptarlo, estar así con JJ le hacía sentir bien, le hacía sentir protegido.

—Eres un gatito muy lindo, Yuri— JJ le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró algo al oído mientras esperaban un taxi.

— ¡JJ, eres un pervertido!— respondió ante aquél acto.

—Sólo dije que así te ves más sexy y necesito que me ayudes con el mini JJ.

—Eres un idiota, oficialmente, lo eres.

— ¿Te gustaría empezar a vivir conmigo desde esta noche? — cuestionó JJ, ignorando el insulto que le había soltado el menor.

—Claro que no— contestó el rubio fingiendo estar molesto ante aquella propuesta —antes, debemos despedirnos del mío— concluyó mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en los labios del mayor y entraba al taxi.

 

Yuri Plisetsky era difícil de tratar, era complicado, malhumorado e impaciente a pesar de su edad, mientras que Jean Jacques Leroy era pretencioso, algo infantil y muy confianzudo; este último, luego de pensarlo mucho, decide dejar de lado su usual y bromista forma de ser para enfrentar su realidad. Para Yuri, el que JJ le frecuentara le parecía una intrusión a su privacidad y, aunque llevara tiempo de estar saliendo con él, aún le costaba acostumbrarse a lo molesto que podía ser el canadiense, pero al fin, Yuri Plisetsky dejó al intruso entrar por completo a su vida.


End file.
